mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
Rather Be
Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne is a song featured in 4x11, the eleventh episode of Season Four. It is sung by Andrew, Billie, Emelia, Jake, Kitty, Tina and Xavier. Lyrics Tina: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Kitty with Club: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Andrew: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Andrew and Xavier: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Jake (and Tina) with Kitty and Club: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Tina and Jake with Kitty and Club: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Jake with Kitty, Tina and Club: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Tina with New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Tina: Ooh-ooh Xavier: We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Emelia (and Billie): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Andrew with Kitty (and Tina): With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (the batteries) Tina: Yeah Jake (and Tina) with Kitty and Club: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Billie and Jake with Emelia and Club: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Xavier with Emelia, Billie and Club: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Tina with Club (Club): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Tina (Emelia and Kitty): Yeah (Be) Billie: Ooh-ooh Tina: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Tina with Club: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Tina and Jake with Kitty and Club (Andrew with Kitty and Club): (If you) gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Billie and Xavier with Kitty and Club: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Xavier with Kitty, Emelia and Clubs: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Tina: Be) Andrew with Kitty and Club (Club): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Tina: No, no) Tina and Jake: When I am with you, there's no place I'd Tina: Rather be